Sweet Roomate
by JudaiYukikun
Summary: Yusei finds himself stuck in the past! Lucky for him, he finds himself on Duel Acadmey Island where he manages to hide out in Jaden's dorm. The question is, how will he get back to his time? Starshipping, currently a character development fic with maybe more than romance in the future...
1. Chapter 1

*EDIT NOTICE- Because of a continuity error that I had neglected to notice, two small lines have been altered to fit the canon timeline of GX. Big thanks to the readers who notified me in the review section!*

It was over. Paradox had been defeated, and everything had returned to normal. Almost. The timelines had been restored, and life had resumed normally in Satellite for Yusei. Months had passed without any trouble. The memories of Yugi and Jaden had not been erased though. Every night Yusei had thought about the duel, how it had gone so quickly. The faces of his new friends flashed before his eyes, everyday getting a little further away. He wasn't about to forget them, but he knew with time their faces would be erased from his memory.

Any time Yusei wanted to remember Yugi, it was simple to look him up online. After all, he was the king of card games. His face was plastered everywhere online, he was a legend. Jaden, on the other hand was a different story. He didn't really leave a mark on the world, and as such any information that might be online about him was completely out of reach to Yusei. Such an obscure, random choice for the Crimson Dragon to have chosen Jaden to fight alongside him and Yugi. But Yusei simply couldn't shake the idea that there must have been something special about him.

Just as any other day, Yusei checked his D-wheel for any maintenance he may have to perform on it. Looking over the engine, everything seemed normal…_Hm?_

Something was out of place, but Yusei couldn't quite place what. Gently prodding around the engine, the D-Wheel roared to life. _!_ Yusei jumped back, not understanding what had happened. But it was too late, and his signer mark was glowing bright red. Before he realized what was happening, a flash of red appeared before his eyes, and he was thrown roughly to the cold, hard ground, his D-Wheel crashing only inches away. He laid there a moment, each bone in his body aching.

_ My D Wheel could have crushed me…_

Slowly setting up, Yusei realized he wasn't in his garage anymore. In fact, he wasn't quite sure where he was at all. There was grass growing, and a paved sidewalk leading up to what appeared to be some sort institution. It was a very large building, featuring thee small colored domes sprouting from it. He had never seen a building like this, and it had dawned on Yusei that perhaps maybe he wasn't just ejected from his garage…

Pulling himself together, Yusei lifted his D-Wheel to a position where he could roll it into a large nearby bush. Hopefully, no one would notice it…hopefully. He didn't really see anyone around at the time, but with a building so large there had to be someone around.

Inside the building Yusei found himself walking down many corridors, unsure of where he was actually going. Every one and awhile a person or two would pass him, eyeing him strangely. Something seemed familiar about their clothing though. He couldn't quite place it until he saw a boy wearing a bright red jacket. _That's…!_ Yusei dashed towards the boy, effectively startling him.

"Excuse me but…you don't happen to know someone by the name of Jaden Yuki do you?" his voice seemed panicked, when really he was only relieved that he knew he wasn't alone here…and he could see Jaden again.

"N-not personally, but he's visiting the school…" The boy was nervous, but Yusei knew now. Jaden was here.

"Do you know where I can find him?" His voice was calmer this time.

"His room is in the tool shed out back, I doubt he's in class right now…"

"Thanks kid." Yusei took off, attracting more attention to himself than he had intended. But he knew where he could find Jaden. He wouldn't be alone. He could see his friend.

Once he had wandered around a bit, he found the tool shed. This wasn't at all what he had imagined when Jaden said he went to a dueling school. But then again, This was much different than Satellite. Unsure of which room Jaden was in, he knocked on each door until prompted to try the upstairs dorm. Taking a deep breath, he knocked twice.

The door creaked open to see the warm, smiling face of Jaden Yuki. Slowly realizing who was at his door, his expression dropped.

"Yu…sei? Yusei? Yusei!" The boy practically jumped on the other, squeezing him tight before pulling him onto his dorm.

"What are you doing here? How?" Jaden's voice was loud and exited, mesmerized that he really was there.

"I don't know how I got here, but here I am. I'm so happy to see you Jaden." A warm smile spread across Yusei's face. How pleasant it was to see him again under better circumstances. Jaden was bouncing off the walls, every once an awhile touching a part of Yusei to make sure he was real.

"Oh man, its good to see you too! It's so unreal to see you again, ah, I should offer you some tea or something…"

"No, no, it's fine. I'm just…not sure how I'm gonna get back to my time." Suddenly Yusei was not as happy to be where he was. Sure, he was here with Jaden, but what was he suppose to do? Wouldn't it disrupt the time line?

"Oh, I didn't even think of that…" the boy was brought back down to earth, not so exited as he previously was. "Uh, well…I suppose until then you can crash with me. I'm not staying with anyone else currently."

Yusei nodded. "Yeah, I'd like that. Plus, I don't really know anyone else in this timeline. I'm not sure how I would fair without you."

Jaden smiled. "Alright then, looks like I've landed a pretty cool roommate!"


	2. Chapter 2

"So you're not staying with anyone? I thought you had friends at school," Yusei said, resting himself on the bottom bunk of Jaden's bed.

"Nah, I actually graduated. I'm just staying in my old dorm cuz' I didn't feel right staying anywhere else. The only reason I came back is because Yubel told me something suspicious was going to happen here…" Jaden sat himself down next to Yusei, lightly smiling at him. "It sure is a good thing you just happened to come back while I was here!"

_ That is just a little bit too convenient…_

Jaden tapped his light pink lips with his slender fingers, thinking. "Hmm, maybe Yubel was sensing you! I've been looking all over the island and nothing is out of the ordinary…" Yusei gazed at Jaden's fingers, transfixed as the boy tapped his lips a final time. "Well, what matters now I getting you home, right? How'd you even get here, Yusei?"

The question snapped Yusei out of his daze, his azure eyes darting away from Jaden's soft lips.

"Well, I was doing a maintenance check on my D Wheel when my signer mark lit up…I crash landed in front of the school." He pursed his lips. "I hid it in a bush but that's not really the best place for it…"

"Well, later tonight we'll sneak it out and hide it around the Slyfier Dorm. Sound good?" Jaden smiled, his lips forming a sweet expression Yusei couldn't help but stare at.

"Uh, yeah. Sounds good. It's already getting a bit dark, even though its only 7..." He pulled his attention to the floor, scolding himself for staring. It was rude of him! Not to mention he has no reason to stare, its not like he's never seen Jaden before.

_ His smile was pretty cute though…_ No. Bad thoughts. Or were they? _Its normal to admire another person's smile regardless of gender. _Why was he even thinking about this?

"Dude, Yusei. You feeling alright?" the other inquired, patting his back gently. Snapping out of his daze, Yusei nodded.

"Yeah, uh, sorry. I think that I may have hit my head on the ground or something when I landed…" _That seems likely. Maybe that's why I keep staring at him…_

Jaden stood up, stretching his body. "Well, I doubt many people are lurking around now. Afternoon classes ended awhile ago so everyone should be settling down. Why don't we go get your motorcycle?"

"Sure." Yusei nodded, standing up alongside Jaden. "I just hope no one has found it…"

Sorry for the short chapter! It's mostly dialog but I felt it pertinent to update. What sorts of trouble will Yusei find himself in next chapter? Longer chapter next time!


	3. Chapter 3

Yusei hadn't realized how much time he had spent looking for Jaden until he went back outside. The air was cool and the sky was dark, no one was out either. Jaden led Yusei back to the front of the school, allowing Yusei to find the spot where he had landed so harshly. He hadn't realized it at the time, but he had actually left a mark on the ground, dirt and grass turned up where he and his D Wheel had skidded across the ground.

"Looks like you didn't stick the landing, huh Yusei?" Even in the dark Yusei could see the younger boys' bright white smile against his soft face. He smirked, looking for the bush he had used to conceal his bike. When he had found it, he breathed a sigh of relief. It didn't appear that anyone had so much as touched it; the old scratched paint looked the same as always. Pulling it out of the bush, Jaden eyed it keenly.

"I didn't get a good look at it before, but that's one sweet bike…" He peered inside, looking at each feature of the bike. "I couldn't see it before but is this…a dueling interface?"

"Urm, yes. It is." Jaden's face lit up, his hazel eyes widening and smile growing by the second. His thin frame shook gently as if he were about to explode.

"You play card games on motorcycles, oh man that's so cool! You have to let me try it!" Yusei couldn't help but smile at the other's enthusiasm. _He looks so cute…_

"Well, I can't let you drive it, and we can't exactly have a turbo duel with one person." Jaden's expression sank, looking disappointed. "But…I guess I can give you a ride in the woods or something…" _What am I saying? That's not really the best idea…what if someone sees my D Wheel?_

"You're really gonna give me a ride? Aww yeah, sweet! You're the best Yusei!" lightly fist pumping the air, Jaden slung his arm around Yusei, hanging off the taller boy. Yusei's body stiffened, not used to the affectionate touch of the shorter youth.

"Ah yes, well. I'll get on first; just slide behind me, okay?" He shrugged Jaden off of him, mounting his D Wheel. I don't have my helmet… Yusei frowned.

"Uh, sorry I don't have a helmet for you…mine's back in my garage so I can't really offer it to you."

"No sweat! I trust you Yusei." Jaden slid himself behind Yusei, neatly wrapping his arms around the other's waist. Suddenly a warm sensation filled Yusei's body and he felt his face burning.

"Uh, Jaden…"

"Oh, don't worry. I'll hold on tighter when we actually start moving."

_ ! That's the opposite of what I need right now…_

"Okay buddy, I'd say I'm ready to go! I can't wait!" The enthusiasm in Jaden's voice only made Yusei find him even cuter, and in turn his face grew hotter. _Thank God he can't see my face…_

The engine roared to life as Yusei started the D Wheel. Just as he was about to talk off, he felt Jaden's chest press against his back, grip tightening around his waist. Trying not to think about it, Yusei sped off on the motorbike.

Jaden felt like he was soaring. Everything as going by so fast, everything was such a blur. He couldn't see in front for Yusei being taller than him, but he could watch as each tree whizzed by his head as he rested his head on the older boy's back. He knew he shouldn't ask for more but-

"Hey, can this go any faster? I wanna break the sound barrier!" he shouted. Yusei's only reply was in increase in speed, making Jaden feel even more liberated than before. Never had he felt this way before. Smiling, he gently squeezed Yusei's torso as a silent 'thank you.'

_I can't believe this..._ Yusei's heart was racing. Sure, it was always exiting to hop on the D Wheel for a spin, but this was different. He certainly wasn't used to...other guys being this close to him. Feeling Jaden's heartbeat on his back and the warmth from the other's body was a sensation he had never felt before. Was it...scary? Or exiting? He wasn't sure, and he couldn't tell if he liked it or not. Jaden seemed to be having fun though, his hands tightening the grip on his mid section every now and then. _Well, better make the kid happy, huh? _

As the trees slowed down and the wind stopped blowing, Jaden could tell that they had reached their destination. Although he would have liked a longer ride, he couldn't complain. Yusei was kind enough to take him on a joy ride, and that's what he got. Light hearted, sweet, happy fun.

Parking in the woods next to the Slyfier dorm, Jaden and Yusei dismounted the motorbike. Jaden wobbled a bit, getting used to being back on the ground. "Thanks soooo much for that dude! It was awesome!" the boy threw a thumbs up and a smile at his raven haired friend, who nodded in reply.

"Just don't ask for that again, this was a one time thing. Hopefully We can figure out my whole situation before you start begging," he smirked, teasing Jaden.

"No, no. It's cool. Besides, I'm not lame enough to beg." Jaden waved his hands, leading Yusei back to the dorm. "Now lets get you a shower and some fresh cloths. After all, your staying with me now bro."


	4. Chapter 4

Yusei eased himself into the steaming bath Jaden prepared for him. Even though the Slifer dorm wasn't the greatest, they still had a better bath then what Yusei was used to. Setting on top of a few towels was the clothing Jaden lent him, an oversized shirt and pajama pants. Yusei knew that they probably wouldn't fit him since the youth was a bit smaller than him, but he was sill grateful.

Relaxing in the water, Yusei thought about his crash landing in front of the school, and wondered how he would get home. _Maybe when I went traveled through time the first time, the Crimson Dragon's magic somehow got infused with my bike? Or maybe there is some magic remnants left over…in which case I may have used it all on this trip…_

Grabbing a bar of soap, Yusei scrubbed himself. He tried to push out the negative thoughts with more positive ones. _At least I'm here with Jaden right? It could be worse. I could have landed in a desert, or my bike could have completely broke in the fall…_His lips curled in a small smile. _Not to mention how happy Jaden was that I took him on a ride…_

Thinking of how Jaden's hazel eyes lit up at the sight of the D-Wheel made Yusei's heart skip a beat. Not to mention how unusually nice it felt to have someone hold onto his waist, even if it was just for safety…a warm sensation filled the man's face and he swiftly ducked his head under the water.

_ What kind of thoughts are those? Ridiculous…that seems kind of…gay-ish…_ Yusei raised his head above the water slowly. _I'm very comfortable with my sexual identity…as a straight male. Yes. That is exactly what I am. This must be some sort of brotherly affection, I'm only feeling this as an instinct to protect him as my junior. _

Feeling better about himself, Yusei nodded gently as he finished up in the bath. _When I get out, I'll go back to the dorm and discuss what we need to do in order to get my back to my time…to my friends. _The water dripped off the man's skin as he pulled himself from the steaming water. Drying off the moisture, Yusei looked at the pile of clothing Jaden had provided him.

Lifting the shirt to his face, Yusei smelled it, taking in the scent of Jaden's clothing. _It smells like him…_ He closed his eyes and shook his head. _…This is silly. _

"Hey Jaden, I'm back," Yusei entered the dorm, his dirty cloths draped over one arm and Jaden's clothing tight on his toned body. "I hope I didn't take too long…?" Looking over at the younger boy, he was already passed out on the bottom bunk of the bed. His limbs were sprawled out in every direction, each of his facial features calm. Smirking at the sight, Yusei tossed his dirty cloths down in a corner and walked over the light switch, shutting off the lights.

Before climbing the ladder to the second bunk, Yusei hesitated. Something about the peacefulness about Jaden's face…calmed Yusei. He stopped himself for but a moment before setting down next to the sleeping youth. _…He's so…_ Thoughts escaped him. Pulling the covers over Jaden, Yusei leaned over to get a closer look at the boy. Pushing his bangs out of his face, Yusei observed how soft the mop of hair on the sleeping boy really was. Sure, it looked soft and poofy, but this was more than he could have imagined. He almost wanted to bury his hands in the mess…

Jerking his face away, Yusei realized how truly close their faces were. In fact, he could have almost kissed him at that distance…

_ I…I need to calm down. What if he wakes up? What kind of excuse do I even have for being this close? _Retreating to the second bunk, Yusei couldn't help but be aware of the boy sleeping beneath him. _I really don't have an excuse, and that's what scares me. _Pulling the covers over his head, Yusei tried to block all thoughts of Jaden out of his head. He needed to think of ways to get home, not excuses to touch his roommate's hair.


End file.
